


Why Can't I Breathe Whenever I Think About You?

by xLoveMx



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Njord - Freeform, Spoilers for 128, Vaginal Sex, but a different kind of comfort if ya know what i mean, fjeth, vjord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29900319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLoveMx/pseuds/xLoveMx
Summary: What if Fjord pressed the panel on the Happy Fun Ball too early. And what if it's just Veth and him inside? Tensions have been high and somehow no one's surprised that this is what happens when they finally get to slow down for a minute.
Relationships: Fjord/Nott | Veth Brenatto
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	Why Can't I Breathe Whenever I Think About You?

**Author's Note:**

> I just...had to. I mean. These two still have my heart and I think it would have been super interesting if it had just been the two of them in the Happy Fun Ball.
> 
> Now, full disclaimer:  
> I always assume open relationships with these two, which is more relevant here due to the context of the episode. I was very vague about it though, because it's not part of the story for them to sit down and have a conversation first, which means it can definitely be seen in a different context, so just be aware of that. 
> 
> But now enjoy the smut x

Something went wrong, they both knew it the instant their feet touched the ground and Veth found herself next to Fjord in Halas’s study, instead of with the rest of the Nein and their companions.

She remembered Caleb tossing the ball to Fjord and telling him to not press the last panel until everyone was in position, but by that point it had been too late, and apparently she had been the only one close enough to be transported along with him. Part of her was aware that the two of them being here meant that everyone else would have been able to plane shift wherever that scroll was taking him, and yet she couldn’t help but feel uneasy about the whole thing.

“Fuck!” This wasn’t how things were supposed to go, and even though Veth could feel the panic rising up in her chest, she was trying her best to stay focused on the goal. They would have to get out of this place as quickly as possible, so she turned towards the stairs that lead to the plateau but didn’t quite make it as far.

“Veth!” Fjord had caught the back of her dress and stopped her, causing her to whirl around and give him what could only be described as a death stare.

“What? We have to go back to the others! Who knows where they ended up!” Fjord’s grip on her stayed firm as he shook his head, eyes finding hers and holding the stare. He was probably used to it at this point, and as much crap as she gave him on a daily basis, he had always been good at strategizing and assessing a situation.

“We need to calm down. You’re right, who knows where they ended up, but if they’re involved in a fight then us popping out of that ball could be a distraction that could prove to be fatal. We need to approach this logically,” He could feel her shaking ever so slightly in his grip and so he instantly loosened it, but didn’t let go. Instead, Fjord found himself pulling her closer until his forehead rested against hers, and Veth almost pulled away, but then simply closed her eyes, forcing herself to take a deep breath.

He was right, and she hated it when he was right.

“So. We take a minute to breathe and then we get out,” His voice was calm and Veth found her hands curling into the fabric of his coat, holding on, “Maybe Jester is going to send us a message, I don’t know if that really works in here, or across planes, technically we’re on a different plane, right? Man, I really shouldn’t have tossed the map to this place to someone else, huh?” To be fair, he had also expected someone else to come along, and in the end things had been happening so fast that he hadn’t even thought about the map anymore.

“Oh shut up,” it was a natural response, but there was really no heat behind it, which was probably the reason Fjord only let out a chuckle. “Okay, but seriously. I mean technically we know which button to press and how to get back out, but who knows? Hey, maybe there’s some of that dragon’s hoard left you can take.”

“I said, shut up,” Later she would put the whole thing down to the way he had calmed her, stopping the panic from overtaking her, and the fact that she really did want him to shut up, but instead of giving him another chance to speak up, Veth closed the gap between them, capturing Fjord’s lips in a kiss.

It wasn’t like the whole thing had happened completely out of the blue, they had definitely been flirting a little while in Eiselcross, and while Veth had never really followed up for obvious reasons, she couldn’t help but notice the way Fjord pushed himself a little closer, returning the kiss.

Maybe it was the stress of the past few days, or the fact that this seemed to be the first time in weeks they really got to stop and be sure that no one was on their tail, but it was easy to just let go, her arms wrapping around his neck to close the last distance between them.

With his hands on her back, Veth easily felt them slip down and gasped when Fjord squeezed her ass.

“Five minutes. We have five minutes, right?” His voice was low, chest vibrating against hers, and Veth couldn’t quite help herself.

“You’re gonna last that long?” She could feel his hands on her thighs, lifting her up abruptly, his lips on hers again, and Veth decided to not complain and instead wrap her legs around his waist so he could carry her and she could be as close as possible, pushing everything else away. She kissed him again then, pulling his bottom lip between her teeth and almost grinning when that was enough to pull a moan from him.

She felt him move across the room and eventually settle on what she thought must have been the small couch that was probably usually used for curling up with a book. All those books were mostly on the floor though, considering their last encounter with a cupboard which had been trying to eat them in here, and Veth found this to be a much more enjoyable past time than reading anyway.

“God, I wish that this worked the other way around...” He muttered, and Veth could feel him through his pants once she was settled in his lap, hands pushing the coat off his shoulders. “I wish we had days...” A pause, “don’t...say anything,”

“I wasn’t about to...” She breathed, a moan escaped from her lips when his hands slipped under her dress.

“Yes you were,” There was a teasing tone in his voice and Veth almost rolled her eyes, if it hadn’t been for the way his lips traveled over her jaw and down to her neck, biting the sensitive skin ever so slightly.

“If you leave marks where everyone else can see them, I will shoot you with my crossbow,” Her hands traveled from his shoulders over his chest and down to undo his pants as she felt him chuckle against her neck.

“You know, I believe that.” He then replied, his hands tracing patterns on her skin and making her shiver as she lifted herself up so they could push his pants down to his ankles along with the underwear. It was almost surprising how well they worked together, considering they obviously hadn’t done this before, but she figured there was a reason this came so easy to them, much like the flirting did, even if neither of them would have admitted to it out loud.

Veth managed to pull back just enough to look down then, tongue instantly darting out to lick her lips. He was big, which shouldn’t have been a surprise, but it still sent a shiver down her spine. She was used to something different, and yet she couldn’t really wait to feel him inside of her.

“Fuck...” Pushing herself closer she claimed his lips in another kiss, hands tangling in his hair and pulling ever so slightly, enough to make him moan, his hips jerking upwards.

“That’s the plan...” The teasing tone in his voice was back and Veth almost laughed but was then left gasping instead when he pulled her underwear aside, ripping it in the process.

“Fuck...look what you made me do...” The fact that he was cursing too now had her moaning and deepening the kiss, lifting herself up once more so he could align himself at her entrance.

If they had time, Veth would have asked to have his fingers first, to slowly open her up while she kissed him until they were both breathless, moaning and begging to feel more of each other. She would have asked him to leave marks in places no one else but her could see them, and she would have done the same to him, There was no time though, and Veth wasn’t foolish enough to let herself believe that there was going to be a next time, so she sank down onto him, moaning as she felt the stretch. It was almost too much at first, but Fjord was kissing her, moving his lips over her jaw and down to her neck again, whispering constant praise, and Veth almost thought that she could have come from just that. His low voice in her ear really shouldn’t have been such a turn on to her, and yet here she was, a whimpering mess as she adjusted to the feeling of being filled up by him.

“Come on...” She muttered eventually, breathlessly as she finally settled fully into his lap, her hands still buried in his hair, pulling ever so slightly. “Fuck me like you mean it,” The moan that vibrated through his chest sent a shiver down her spine, and when he finally began to move his hips, she almost instantly clenched around him, the grip on his hair tightening.

“Fuck...Veth...” She could feel his hips stutter ever so slightly and found herself grinning.

“That’s the plan,” She replied before he pulled her bottom lip between his teeth and Veth moaned again.

It was easy to get lost in the motions, leaning into the way his hands touched her, roaming beneath her dress and Veth found herself fighting the urge to leave marks, too. It would have been easy to dig her fingernails into his shoulders, but they both knew better than that, so she stuck to pulling his hair and grinding her hips down, feeling a shiver running down her spine every time it made him groan.

She could faintly hear him whisper into her ear as he sped up the pace, one hand sneaking between them to rub over her clit, but the words were lost on her. It was enough to hear his low voice, and Veth knew she was going to have dreams about it later, but that wasn’t for her to worry about now. All she cared about was leaning into his touch again, desperately chasing that release she so badly wanted.

“Fjord...” It was all she could mutter as she dropped her head onto his shoulder, her entire body shaking as she felt him come inside of her, his arms wrapping tightly around her smaller frame to hold her in place.

“Fuck...” She could feel his breath hot against her neck as his hips stuttered and came to a stop eventually. “...if you say ‘mission accomplished’ I will take that crossbow of yours and shoot you myself,”

Veth’s head was spinning just a little still, but she couldn’t help but laugh as she let herself come down, face buried against his neck. “I wasn’t going to,” She then eventually spoke up, her voice just a little raspy when she pulled back to look at him.

His face was flushed and his hair a mess, they would definitely have to fix that before going back, but for now it was easy to simply reach out and run her fingers through it, just taking everything in as long as she could.

“You don’t think Halas has some spare underwear lying around though?”

Fjord raised an eyebrow at he met her gaze for a moment, shaking his head. “You’re the worst, you know that? I am sorry about that though...” His hold on her tightened ever so slightly for a moment and Veth briefly wondered if his fingers had left bruises on her hips. “Don’t be,” There were many more things she had wanted to say, but they didn’t have time for that, and they both knew.

“Right.” His voice was much softer now and when he reached up to cup her face, Veth let herself be pulled in for a kiss, deciding that she could spare another minute to get lost in it before they had to go back out there to face whatever life was throwing at them this time around. 


End file.
